dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Queen
×4 ×4 |health = 1250 |damage = 80 |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 5 |walkSpeed = 1.75 |spawnFrom = |sanitydrain = -400/min |spawnCode = "spiderqueen" |specialAbility = Spawns and }} Spider Queen is an aggressive Monster that spawns from overgrown tier 3 Spider Dens, if the player or other mobs wander close by. She has 1250 health and deals 80 damage per bite. This is the second "boss" type of monster added to the game (after the Treeguard and before Deerclops). She will also give birth to surface Spiders every 20 seconds, if the player is nearby; if the Queen has targeted the player, a third of these spiders will be Spider Warriors. A Queen can have a maximum of 16 followers. Those spiders will be automatically aggressive towards the player unless playing as Webber but will retreat back to the Queen if the player gets far away. As a Queen emerges, she leaves a tier 1 Den in place (if there are fewer than 4 other Dens/Queens in vicinity), which quickly grows into a tier 2 Den (in 60 seconds), and can eventually spawn another Queen, thus making the Spiderhat a renewable item. Also, she can plant herself as a Tier 1 Den after wandering for 1.5 game days if she finds an open space away from other Dens/Queens. She takes four blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Battle Techniques Kiting The Queen is slow, so it is possible to attack her in the pauses between attacks. Always kill the hatched Spiders/Spider Warriors, though, before attempting to attack the Queen again. As always, good armor and weapons help a lot. If fighting without armor, having a couple of traps set around to kill the spawned spiders is a good idea. However, the Spider Queen can drain your sanity completely within thirty seconds, so it is advisable to keep your distance somewhat. Pigs Lure the Queen to a Pig Village, and let the Pigs attack her. Due to the run & hit combat behavior of the Pigs, she and her babies have trouble hitting them. As long as the Spiders she hatches are kept away from the Pigs, they should kill her quite quickly. This method also can prevent serious sanity drain. Swamp Tentacles If there happens to be a swamp nearby, lead the Queen to the swamp and over the Tentacles as they attack pretty much everything that passes by. Expect about 3-5 destroyed Tentacles in the process. Beefalo If you can find a herd of Beefalo in heat, and get the Queen close enough to them for at least one Beefalo to target it, the whole herd will eventually join in on the Queen. The Beefalo will not eat the meat dropped like pigs do. However, due to the fact that Beefalos don't use a kite method of attack like pigs, the Queen will stand her ground and be able to kill at least 3-4 Beefalos single-handedly. Spiders If the player has a Spiderhat, it is possible to gather spider allies from Spider Dens and order them to attack the Queen. This is very useful for when you have low health. If playing as the Reign of Giants DLC character Webber, all the player must do is simply by taming spiders with meat instead. Bees Lure the Queen to a Killer Bee Hive, as the Bees and Killer Bees have the same kiting technique as Pigs do. When a Killer Bee attacks the Queen, and she strikes back, all nearby bees will become aggressive to the Queen. You can also capture and trap bees using a Bug Net and release them near the Queen. Bee Mines are another option to ensure that the bees will attack her, though they are more costly to craft than the net. Werebeaver At the full moon, position Woodie (if you are playing as that character) near the Spider nest. He will transform into the Werebeaver, and attack the nest. This is preferable than to attacking as Woodie because of the Werebeaver's strength and health. Lureplant If there is a lureplant that has produced a meat lure or a leafy meat, it is possible to have the Spider Queen follow you and you are able to guide the Spider Queen, and, if any, her spider and spider warriors toward the lureplant. The lureplants many Eyeplants will attack any of the spiders, including the Spider Queen, that come into its range of attack and because eyeplants are able to respawn, they will pop up elsewhere and be able to continue attacking as long as they are within its radius. Also, since the lureplant itself is not capable of attacking or defending itself, the Spider Queen will not see it as a threat, therefore, allowing more eyeplants to continue reappearing when they are destroyed, allowing for an endless battle to occur until the spiders are gone and the Spider Queen is dead. The only catch is, once the Spider Queen is killed by the lureplant, you the player, must destroy the lureplant in order to obtain all the items the Spider Queen has dropped upon death. Blow Darts This is the easiest way to defeat the Spider Queen. Make 13 Blow Darts and shoot the Spider Queen as fast as possible, without letting her or her Spiders catch up to you. Gunpowder The Spider Queen can be easily killed by freezing her with the Ice Staff and placing 5 gunpowders near her, then lighting them up and finishing her off by spear. If you kill her by placing 6 gunpowders, all you will get from her is just ash and Cooked Monster Meat, because of the fire damage as a result of the explosion. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Spider Queens when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * All kinds of spiders in real life have eight legs but the spider queen only has six. This is a trend with all of the variations of spider in Don't Starve. This does not apply to Webber though, most likely due to him being a boy before he became a spider. * In real life, spiders do not live in hives or have queens. The queens seen in Don't Starve are similar to queen bees or ants. * As a giant female spider, the Spider Queen is similar in appearance to Shelob from the Lord of the Rings books. * As long as he doesn't attack her, the Spider Queen is completely neutral to Webber, and as of the latest update, he no longer suffers sanity loss from the Queen. Bugs *Fighting other mobs in the presence of a Spider Queen will cause "E.F.S." (the boss monster song) to play. As long as the player is not within her (and her spawn's) "aggro radius", the Spider Queen does not become aggressive to the player. This also applies to fighting near a Treeguard. *Sometimes, when the Spider Queen is killed as she plants herself, she'll drop loot but still will leave a den. *Sometimes, when the Spider Queen is killed, instead of going through her regular death animation, she'll try to and often succeed in birthing a new spider before she fully disappears. Gallery ds_spiderqueen.jpg|Spider Queen wallpaper Spider_Queen_2.png|Spider Queen about to spawn a Spider Frozen_Spider_Queen.PNG|A frozen Spider Queen Queen Attack.png|A Queen preparing to attack Spider Queen with warriors.png|Spider Queen with her entourage. Warriors indicate they had fought something. Spider Queen sleeping at night.png|The Spider Queen goes to sleep at night, while her spawn stay awake. She will ignore mobs until she is attacked. Queen Dead.png|A dead Spider Queen Spider Queen spawning.png|Spider Queen spawning ru:Королева пауков Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Boss Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Sanity Loss Category:Cave Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Mob Spawning Entities